Dulce sueño que oculta pesadillas
by Alice Uchiha 26
Summary: La luna roja se alzaba sobre el mundo ninja imponentemente. Y sasuke que miraba todo ese desolador paraje deseo que toda esa realidad…No fuera más que un ridículo y hermoso cuento de hadas. Un dulce sueño que oculta pesadillas.


**Dulce sueño que oculta pesadillas.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos jade se abrieron con sorpresa mientras se incorporaba respirando agitadamente. Desorientada hasta los extremos miro a su alrededor encontrándose con el bosque, el sol brillaba imponente cegándola de momento y obligándola a cubrirse con su mano rápidamente.

-¿Dónde…estoy? –Se levanto con pereza mientras sostenía su cabeza. Alzo levemente su vista y a la distancia vio su aldea.- Konoha… ¿Cómo es que termine aquí?

Como acto reflejo observo su cuerpo, encontrándose con su traje ninja un poco sucio. Quiso suponer que se debía al hecho de haber estado a la intemperie en aquel bosque, aunque muy en el fondo eso _no_ le convencía. Había algo más. Intento recordar los acontecimientos anteriores a ese momento, pero al hacerlo un profundo dolor se acento en su cabeza.

Con un quejido se dejo caer al suelo sosteniéndose con las rodillas. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con dolor mientras su ceño se fruncía ligeramente.

-¡M-Maldición! ¿Por qué…? -Para cuando esa sensación abandono su mente y cuerpo volvió a incorporarse con algo de dificultad.- ¿Qué significa esto?

Avanzo con paso lento pero seguro hacia la aldea, convencida de que tal vez estando ahí algo de su aparente _falta de memoria_ seria resulta. Durante el trayecto no pudo evitar preguntarse que era lo que pasaba, sentía que todo era bastante familiar pero a la vez tan extraño. Una vez más sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Cuando atravesó las enormes puertas de entrada, se sintió nostálgica. Las personas a su alrededor le sonreían y saludaban cordialmente, algo que era muy usual considerando quien era ella. Pero ¿Quién era ella?

Sakura Haruno, ninja medico de konohagakure. Formaba parte del equipo 7 y alumna de la Quinta Hokage Lady Tsunade. _**Faltaba.**_ Sabia eso, era casi como algo instantáneo, pero no recordaba muchas cosas al respecto y eso comenzaba a producirle algo de curiosidad. Y miedo, bastante miedo.

-S-Sakura-chan. –Ella se giro y vio a una rubia de ojos azules frente a ella.- Hola.

-Hola Ino. –Contesto _como siempre_, se dijo no muy convencida.- ¿Cómo esta todo?

-Normal, aunque nos preocupaba el que no llegaras aun de tu misión. –Para sakura no había pasado desapercibida la timidez con que la Yanamaka le hablaba.- S-Supongo que iras a la torre hokage ¿no?

-¡Oh cierto! Debo reportar mi informe de la misión. –Su comentario le sonó bastante fingido ante sus oídos pero decidió omitirlo.- ¡Nos veremos!

Se giro y siguió su camino ahora saltando por los techos de las casas, platicar con Yanamaka le hacia bien aunque no fueran muy buenas amigas. Ino era demasiado tímida y eso había impedido que su amistad se asentara como verdadera amistad.

"_Algo esta mal"_

Su interior no paraba de repetirle eso ante todo lo que veía frente suyo.

Sakura suspiro con cansancio mientras salía de la torre hokage después de un par de minutos entregando su informe. No sabia porque pero ella no recordaba que su maestra fuera tan comprensiva, además de que por muy morboso que pudiese sonar, ella recordaba que Tsunade era mas abundante en cuestión a sus pechos.

Lo mismo iba con Shizune que le parecía bastante extraña con esa delantera tan exagerada.

Por su trayecto con dirección a su casa, pudo darse cuenta de que cada una de las cosas y personas que conocía extrañamente le parecían _diferentes_ a como deberían ser. Shikamaru le había saludado alegremente mientras Hinata le había retado a una batalla como parte de un entrenamiento a lo cual se negó, no solo porque tuviera mucho cansancio sino porque también sabia a la perfección que Hinata hyuuga era demasiado agresiva.

También se había encontrado con su sensei, Kakashi, que como todos los días estaba lleno de energía y muy entusiasta mientras le daba un paseo al pequeño "tontón" el cerdito negro y agresivo que era mascota de Shizune.

-No entiendo que es lo que tiene de lindo ese animal. –Susurro con un estremecimiento de terror al recordarlo. Levanto la vista y vio su hogar.- ¡Por fin!

Entro con lentitud pronunciando un ligero "Estoy en casa" Siendo cálidamente recibida por su padre y madre, a los que había extrañado bastante. _Como si hubieran pasado ausentes durante muchos años._ Comió con ellos alegremente conversando _como todos los días_, se dedico a entrenar un par de horas en el patio de su hogar y para cuando estaba por anochecer subió a su habitación para darse una ducha.

Salió con una sensación de relajación, se coloco su pijama y se recostó con pesadez en su cama. Suspiro mientras sus ojos se cerraban deseosos de dormir. Se rindió rápidamente al sueño que su cuerpo le exigía tomar para despertar una vez más al día siguiente y seguir con su rutina normal.

Aun así, sabia que eso **no** era del todo normal.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano para salir y disfrutar de su día libre por toda konoha. La paz en el mundo ninja seguía tan firme _como siempre_ por lo tanto los ninja como ella no tenían que salir constantemente en misiones. Por lo general eran solo de mensajería o algo por el estilo.

No había nada que amenazara esa paz.

-¡Hey sakura-chan! –Naruto se acerco a ella con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Ya desayunarte?

-Hola, naruto. –Susurro con cierto alivio de verlo.- Y no, aun no.

-¡Bien, Vayamos a comer ramen dattebayo!

Sakura asintió con alegría siguiendo a su compañero hacia el Ichiraku. No se dio cuenta en que momento se había sentado y pedido un plato de ramen, pero de lo que si estuvo consiente fue de ese sentimiento de _confianza, amor y hermandad_ que tenia por ese chico de sonrisas brillantes.

Y eso que solo lo veía como un compañero y nada más.

Poco después se les unieron el alegre Kakashi y el serio Gay-sensei. Naruto y el peli plateado competían para saber quien era el que podía consumir mas platones de ramen mientras ella los miraba con una mueca de insatisfacción. **Faltaba algo.** Y como por arte de magia un chico de cabello oscuro apareció interponiéndose en su visión. **Completo.** Le dijo algo en su interior con firmeza.

-Hola, preciosa.

-B-Buen día, sasuke-kun. –El ojinegro le sonrio con galantería, típico en el Uchiha.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-El deseo ferviente de ver tu belleza una vez mas, sakura. –Le susurro coqueto. Sakura se sonrojo ligeramente.- ¡Hey! ¿Sabias que te vez aun mas linda con ese sonrojo sobre tus mejillas? Y más cuando soy yo quien lo causa.

_Extraño. Bastante extraño._

-¡Hey, ¿a que hora apareciste tu aquí, teme? –El grito de naruto logro llamar su atención.- ¡Deja de fastidiar a sakura-chan!

-No seas molesto, esto era cosa de dos y no de tres. Solo tú y yo ¿Verdad saku?

-¡¿No es un lindo día? –Cambio el tema para alejar la tensión que sentía. Se giro a su plato para no mirar al Uchiha.- ¡Si que lindo clima hace hoy, Ha, ha ha!

-Si…-Tomo entre sus dedos unos mechones de cabello rosado mientras sonreía a una nerviosa sakura.- Bastante hermoso.

-¡Cierto, es momento de apreciar la vida! –Kakashi se levanto energéticamente.- Apetece ir a la playa ¿no? ¡¿Quién se apunta mis adorados alumnos?

-¡Yo, dattebayo! ¿Qué dices teme?

-Claro que iré, solo si **mi**sakura accede a pasar este día conmigo. –Sakura se atraganto ante lo que había dicho.- ¿Qué dices hermosa, vamos?

Sakura sentía que moriría de un infarto, sasuke Uchiha era el joven mas guapo, coqueto y galante de toda konoha. Su reputación de Casanova era muy conocida, pues el había salido con todas las chicas de la aldea ¡Incluso había llegado a coquetearle a Yanamaka Ino! Aunque según sabia había desistido por los constantes desmayos que la chica sufría ante su sola presencia. Sasuke era el _Sex Apple_ de la región.

Solo ella, había resistido los constantes piropos del moreno y aunque su insistencia estaba causando estragos en su corazón ella sabia que para el moreno todo era simple juego. Aunque según naruto, quien era amigo del Uchiha, afirmaba que sasuke mostraba mucho interés por tenerla como para que se tratara de un juego.

-Yo…-Se perdió en los ojos negros de sasuke. Suspiro.- De acuerdo…Iré.

Decir que la sonrisa que el poseedor del Sharingan lo mostro le había sorprendido, era poco. Esa sonrisa era tan única y extraña, a pesar de que ella sabia que el Uchiha _siempre_ le sonreía así.

Un interés que solo tenia si se trataba de ella.

.

.

Otro día más comenzaba en la esplendorosa konoha. Los rayos del sol comenzaron a salir desde el horizonte mostrando un maravilloso espectáculo a los ojos jade de sakura que lo contemplaban a través del balcón de su habitación.

Se encogió levemente ante el aire de la mañana, aun era muy temprano pero aun así podía ver que las personas de la aldea comenzaban con _su rutina diaria_. Suspiro y siguió mirando el amanecer.

Recordó con una sutil sonrisa el día anterior, cuando todo el equipo 7 se dedico a pasar el día disfrutando del clima en la playa cerca de konoha. Las constantes competencias que Kakashi y naruto solían hacer le habían divertido bastante, incluso se había permitido participar en uno de ello. _"Caballitos"_ le llamaba Kakashi ya que tenias que subir a los hombros de otra persona para tumbar al contrincante.

Si bien se mostro nerviosa cuando naruto y sasuke comenzaron a pelear por ser su compañero, al final sasuke se había ganado. Para cuando habían derrotado a su sensei y compañero no pudo evitar abrazar al Uchiha quien se mostro sutilmente impresionado ante su reacción.

Después de todo era Sakura haruno, la única chica que **no** estaba babeando por él.

_O eso creía los demás._ Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el recuerdo del chico y sonrio alegremente porque aunque todos pensaran que no le llamaba en absoluto la atención, solamente un muy _oculta_ parte de ella sabia que su corazón latía por él.

_Le gustaba… ¿Solo eso?_

-Hija, te buscan. –Sakura se giro a su madre.- Esta esperándote afuera, no tardes.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién se…?-Aun en el balcón, sus ojos bajaron hasta la entrada de su casa. Se sonrojo con fuerza al reconocer al visitante.- ¿S-Sasuke-kun?

Apresurada y con algo de curiosidad se miro en el espejo viendo que aun tenia su short y playera de tirantes puertos. Al bajar tomo una de sus chamarras, colocándosela con rapidez para después salir y encarar al Uchiha.

-Hey, buen día hermosa. –Le comento tiernamente casi en un susurro.- Espero no haberte despertado.

-Buen día…-Se abrigo un poco mas cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.- Uhm… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Si es para otro de tu coq…

Fuera lo que fuera que sakura planeaba decir se murió cuando ante sus ojos una hermosa rosa roja se extendió a su persona. Se sonrojo cuando asimilo que era sasuke Uchiha quien se la regalaba. ¡Le estaba dando una rosa! La tomo nerviosamente pero con la alegría a flor de piel. Sasuke le miro fijamente mostrándole una sonrisa sincera.

No supo porque pero algo en su interior _se rompió_.

-E-Esto…

-Se que tu crees que te estoy tomando como un juego. –Le interrumpió sin dejar de mirarla.- Pero estoy aquí para afirmarte que todo lo hago porque en verdad lo siento. _Te amo, sakura._ Y te quiero para mí, solo para mí.

-S-Sasuke-kun…-Susurro con sus ojos a medio llorar. El se acerco y acaricio suavemente su mejilla.- T-Tu…

-Yo siempre voy a ser tu compañero. Siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso lleno de cariño, ternura y amor. Cuando se separaron sasuke rodeo con sus brazos a la haruno y ella le correspondió con fervor. Sasuke le abrazaba con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en su boca sin percatarse del rostro afligido de la chica en sus brazos.

En ese momento sakura entendió todo, recordó todo.

Por fin, sabía porque se sentía tan fuera de lugar. El motivo del porque su memoria era tan confusa, el porque todo era tan diferente. El porque de tanta nostalgia y melancolía. Se aferro con más fuerza a sasuke mientras sonreía con resignación y algo de alegría.

-Yo también te amo. –Le susurro aceptando su nueva realidad.- Para Siempre.

_**Estaba dispuesta a vivir eternamente en ese ridículo y dulce cuento, siempre y cuando la oscuridad de la verdadera realidad no se acercara para destruir esa falsa felicidad al lado de su amado.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La luna roja se alzaba sobre el mundo ninja imponentemente.

Tobi/Madara reía estruendosamente mientras a su alrededor los cuerpos de todos los ninjas de la alianza caían atrapados por un poderoso genjutsu. Su maravilloso plan había sido llevado a cabo con perfección. Sus kekegentai se enfocaron en el cuerpo a sus pies con un brillo de burla.

Uzumaki Naruto había caído ante el plan Ojo de luna.

Sasuke Uchiha, a unos metros de distancia miraba todo ese desolador paraje con indiferencia. O eso intentaba. Por primera vez en toda su vida de venganza y soledad, se sintió completamente vacio. Horrorizado de la oscuridad de esa nueva realidad. Observo a cada ninja a sus pies con algo indescifrable, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con el cuerpo de una chica de cabello rosado. Sakura también había caído. Algo en su interior lo impulso a tomarla del suelo y cargarla sin ser visto por el líder enmascarado que seguía en su momento de magnificencia y locura.

Con la haruno sobre sus brazos, se encamino hacia el interior del bosque.

Camino durante mucho tiempo hasta que encontró el sitio que llevaba buscando. Ante sus ojos un hermoso prado de flores blancas se habría majestuosamente ante sus ojos, se inclino y recostó con suma delicadeza a la joven durmiente entre aquel jardín.

La miro fijamente con tristeza. Algo se había roto dentro de el. Se dedico a contemplarla en silencio, se veía tan hermosa, era la más bella flor entre todas las demás. VACIO. Jamás volvería a ver sus ojos jade mirarle con cariño, su ahora pálida piel no volvería a tomar esa tonalidad rosada que tenia, sus labios rojos nunca volverían a sonreírle con ternura ni tampoco le susurrarían su nombre con amor.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, sasuke?

-Irme al infierno. Seguirte es el único camino que me queda.

Madara se mantuvo en silencio observándole atento. Sasuke se inclino sobre la durmiente haruno memorizando con su Sharingan el rostro de la chica.

-¿La mataras…?

-No. –Siseo sombríamente.- Es mejor dejarla dormir y que viva feliz en esa otra realidad.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano, ella morirá atrapada en ese sueño. –Le comento Madara avanzando a la oscuridad.- Pero tienes razón, que viva lo que le resta en la fantasía.

-Si…Tienes mucha suerte, molestia. -Susurro sasuke al verse nuevamente solo. Miro a la haruno con melancolía.- Después de todo, yo…

Sus labios bajaron hasta alcanzar los de la kunoichi, la frialdad recibió a sasuke sin piedad haciéndolo sentir culpable y mas vacio que antes. _La amaba._ Y se había dado cuenta muy tarde de ello, ya no había vuelta a tras.

_Demasiado tarde para remediar._

Se separo de ella y sin volver la vista atrás, siguió el rumbo del enmascarado desapareciendo en la oscuridad a la que el mismo se había condenado. Acaricio sus labios sutilmente mientras una ligera y última sonrisa llena de ironía aparecía en sus labios.

_**Deseo que toda esta realidad…**_

_**No sea más que un ridículo y hermoso cuento de hadas.**_

_**Un dulce sueño que oculte la pesadilla.**_

* * *

Hola. Bueno se me ocurrio este One-short despues de ver como por enesima vez el trailer de la pelicula: Road the ninja.

Ademas de que lei un comentario en el que se estipulaba que era probable que todo fuese solo una ilucion, ya que al parecer naruto y sakura estan atrapados en el. Buen, he ahi la razon, je, espero sea de su agrado.

Por cierto, estaba pensando hacer un fic deacuerdo a esta idea, pero no se si hacerla ¿Opiniones? Muchas gracias por leer, y si tienen algun comentario ya saben como contactarse XD


End file.
